


Flower Power

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva may be down, but she’s not out of the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge "three random words" ("flower pot", "energy" & "fall")

When Ziva’s head stopped ringing, the apartment was empty. She tried to get up, but immediately slumped back against the balcony door as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her.

“NCIS! Show yourself!” yelled a voice from outside— McGee’s voice. Over the balcony wall, she could see him coming across the parking lot, gun raised toward a man who had his gun aimed at McGee. A man who was _not_ the suspect who had fled the apartment, which meant there were now two bad guys.

From McGee’s angle, Ziva know he couldn’t see the man with the gun, advancing on him across the front of the apartment building. He stepped out from under the balcony where Ziva sat, looking for a clear shot.

Her own gun was on the floor, too far to reach, so with the last of her energy, Ziva planted her foot against the flower pot sitting on the low balcony wall and _pushed_. It teetered and fell, landing on the gunman’s head with a sickening crack.

“Ziva!” called Gibbs, appearing in the apartment doorway. “You okay?”

She nodded, but stopped quickly, wincing. “It is not serious.”

He helped her stand, and seemed to accept her answer when she stayed on her feet.

“Hey, boss!” called Tony. They looked down into the parking lot, where he and McGee were securing their prisoners. “Did Ziva really knock this guy out with a flower pot?”

THE END


End file.
